Revenge!
by Kyuubi is me
Summary: Inilah sisi kegelapan sang Jinchuriki. Silakan baca dan nikmati cerita yang sudah kusajikan. Warning! Suspense! Don't Like Don't Read


Fanfic karya Kurama Anime Lovers

Judul : Revenge

Rating : T

Genre : Suspense, Hurt/Comfort

Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Others : Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, etc.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Imaginer(Ngayal), Gak Jelas, agak sadis, Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading

==========================================================

Konohagakure, sebuah desa yang memiliki nama lain desa daun tersembunyi. Desa yang makmur dan damai. Namun, kemakmuran dan kedamaian itu tak selamanya membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang, terutama seorang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto.  
Diantara rumah penduduk terlihat beberapa apartemen kumuh bertingkat dipinggir kota yang dihuni oleh masyarakat yang notabene miskin dan terpinggirkan. Disebuah apartemen yang sangat mengenaskan, tak terawat dan tak layak huni dan disana tinggallah bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang bocah yatim piatu yang dikucilkan karena jelmaan siluman rubah berada didalam tubuhnya. Masyarakat memperlakukan dia dengan sangat buruk. Mulai dari memaki, memukul, menendang, dan sebagainya. Hal seperti itu dikarenakan jelmaan kyuubi menyerang desa Konoha 10tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan kelahiran Naruto hingga menimbulkan asumsi bahwa Naruto adalah 'pembawa sial' bagi desa Konoha. Sedang Naruto yang tak mengetahui apapun hanya bisa menerima keadaan, tak dipedulikan, dianggap sampah dan menjadi pelampiasan juga bulan-bulanan warga. Namun hingga pada suatu malam, suatu hal terjadi. Hal yang dapat merubah sosok Naruto yang lemah menjadi seorang iblis.

Malam itu, angin bertiup mengalun lembut diantara dedaunan yang bergesekan, menambah hawa yang sepi dimalam tanpa bulan. Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan pria muncul diantara apartemenyang kumuh. Pria dengan topeng spiral diwajahnya, juga dengan mata khas keturunan Uchiha. Dia memandangi Naruto yang sedang tertidur tak nyaman karena dihantui mimpi buruk. Ya, mimpi buruk atas perlakukan warga desa terhadap dirinya.

Kriett…..

Suara jendela yang berderit membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya. Naruto terkejut melihat sesosok pria dengan topeng spiral diwajahnya.

"K..kau s..si..apa?" ucap naruto terkejut meihat kehadiran sosok itu.

Sosok itu diam, tak lama sebuah kalimat meluncur dari mulutnya "Aku adalah seorang malaikat".

"mm..malaikat?" suara naruto bergetar.  
"Ya, aku akan menjadi malaikat penolongmu.. Aku tau segala penderitaan mu. Aku mengerti segala kesakitan mu. Aku memahami semua isi hatimu. Biarkanlah diriku menjadi pelindungmu. Ulurkan tangan mu kepadaku, maka aku akan menjadi pelindung sejatimu, Naruto" ucap pria itu dengan seringai licik di sudut bibirnya.  
"A..aku..sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku?" ucap naruto gugup.  
"Sudah kukatakan dari awal, tujuanku kesini untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungmu. Bukankah selama ini para penduduk desa memperlakukan mu seperti monster? Mari kita tunjukkan kepada mereka semua bahwa dirimu bukanlah monster" sosok tersebut mulai memprovokasi.  
"A..aku.. aku, bukan monster" Naruto berkata lirih.  
"kau benar Naruto, kau bukan monster, ulurkan tangan mu kepadaku.." seringai sosok itu semakin lebar  
"Aku bukan moster" ucap Naruto yang mulai percaya dengan sosok itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, jadilah malaikat pelindungku" Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa dia sadari bahwa sosok itulah yang akan membawa kehancuran bagi dunia Shinobi.

Sosok itu melancarkan beberapa segel ditangannya, dan segel itu dilayangkan ke perut naruto, dimana tempat kyuubi berada.

"Bangunlah kyuubi..inilah saatnya kau membalaskan dendammu kembali. Gunakan tubuh itu untuk sesukamu, bangunlah!" sosok itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Argggghhhh!" naruto berteriak kesakitan. Ia mencengkram kepala dan jantungnya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"T…tolong aku.." naruto berusaha menggapai sosok itu, namun belum sampai tangan kecil meraih sosok itu, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang, meninggalkan suara tawa membahana yang memenuhi apartemen.  
==========================================================

Paginya, Naruto terbangun dengan wajah yang dipenuh oleh seringai.

'Huh, aku terpaksa harus memasang wajah ceria demi menutupi keberadaanku' naruto membatin.

"Yeah, saatnya berkumpul dengan team 7. Semangat!" Naruto bersorak walaupun hatinya sudah tak sabar untuk mencari mangsa pertama kali.

Team 7 berkumpul untuk melaksanakan misi kelas A. Team itu terdiri atas Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Dalam team itu anggota yang termuda adalah Naruto yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berusia 11 tahun.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, kalian bertiga akan menjalani misi mengawal perjalanan tuan Tazuna dalam perjalanan pulang. Ini adalah misi yang berbahaya karena kalian harus melawan Ninja kelas S yaitu Zabuza dan Haku. Jika dalam keadaan terdesak, kalian boleh melakukan berbagai cara untuk melindungi diri kalian masing-masing. Kalian mengerti?" Kakashi memberikan intruksi kepada murid-muridnya.  
Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke "Mengerti guru…".

Tanpa disadari naruto mengeluarkan seringai licik.

(^.^) (^.^)

Saat ini Team 7 beserta tuan Tazuna sudah sampai di jembatan perbatasan desa. Mereka berlima dihadang oleh Zabuza dan Haku.

"Naruto, Sasuke kalian berdua melawan Haku. Sakura tugasmu melindungi tuan Tazuna dan aku sendiri akan melawan Zabuza" Kakashi memberikan komando.

Saat pertarungan tiba, Sakura membawa tuan Tazuna menyingkir dari pertempuran. Kakashi sibuk melawan Zabuza yang telah menyiapkan jebakan berupa kabut yang tebal agar Kakashi tak bisa melacaknya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke kewalahan melawan haku, jarum beracun mulai meluncur kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi Naruto. Sasuke pingsan terkena jarum beracun haku. Sedangkan Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Naruto mulai maju untuk menghadapi Haku.

"Ternyata nyalimu besar juga bocah" Haku menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi meremehkan.  
Sedangkan naruto hanya diam saja. Hanya seulas senyum tipis disertai dengan seringai di wajahnya.  
"Berani sekali kau memberikan tatapan meremehkan ku".  
Haku mulai melemparkan jarum beracunnya dan bersembunyi diantara cermin yang melingkupi medang pertarungan mereka. Naruto menghindari puluhan jarum beracun itu dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba Haku menggunakan jutsunya untuk membuat refleksi bayangan di cermin. Ada 7 haku mengelilingi naruto.

"Sekarang apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah? Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan mati" ucap bayangan haku.

Semua bayangan haku di cermin melemparkan jarum beracun ke naruto, tiba-tiba aura gelap muncul dan melindungi tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membentuk beberapa segel dan mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran berbentuk bola ditelapak tangannya.

"Rasengan.." desisnya seraya melemparkan jurusnya ke arah cermin. Cermin pun retak dan bayangan Haku menghilang, Haku yang asli keluar dari cermin dan tersungkur. Naruto merapalkan sebuah mantra dan jarum-jarum beracun yang semula berada di tanah tiba-tiba berterbangan menuju ke arah Haku.

"Ugghh.." Haku merintih dan terkapar karena jarum-jarum itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati haku.  
"Cih, ternyata kau cuma lalat kecil" ucap Naruto menginjak kepala Haku dengan keras.  
"Ugghh..." haku merintih lagi.  
" Aku suka dengan suara rintihanmu. Suara kesakitan itu, akan ku buat kau mengeluarkan suaramu menjadi lebih merdu" Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian membuka tas saku di pinggangnya, mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken.  
"kau pasti tau benda apa ini? Benda ini yang akan kugunakan untuk mencabut nyawamu" Naruto terkikik geli melihat Haku yang mulai ketakutan.  
Dengan perlahan Naruto menancapkan kunai kearah kaki kemudian ke arah paha dan  
Crash! Crash! Crash!

"Arrghh!"  
Lima sabetan kunai yang ditorehkan Naruto membuat haku meenjerit.  
Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sekarang giliran shuriken ini".  
Naruto menancapkan shuriken di kedua pipi Haku dan menariknya ke arah horizontal hingga pipi dan mulut haku sobek.  
Haku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata tak bisa berteriak, suaranya tertahan.  
"Hey, jangan melotot begitu? Apa kau sudah tak sabar untukmenikmati kematianmu atau kau ingin menyerahkan matamu yang berharga itu?" Naruto tersenyum girang  
"Mari kita mulai menu pembuka". Naruto mengambil dua bilah jarum dari tubuh haku. Haku yang menyadari hal apa yang akan terjadi menggelengkan kepala. Perlahan, dua bilah jarum itu menusuk kedua bola mata Haku. Tak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Haku, hanya rontaan lemah pada tubuhnya.  
"kenapa kau meronta? Kita baru mulai ke bagian utama". Naruto merogoh sakunya dan  
"TADA! Ini kunai kesayangan ku, akan kutunjukkan betapa berguna kunai milikku" Naruto memamerkan kunai yang berkilat tajam.  
Crash..! Crash..! Naruto menusuk leher Haku dengan kunai dan  
Craat..! Darah langsung mengalir deras dari leher haku. Sedangkan naruto bukannya menatap dengan jijik tapi malah membuka mulut dan mulai menjilati darah yang mengalir dari lubang leher Haku.  
"Hmm.. darah yang manis, tapi aku masih ingin menu utama" Naruto berkata datar, kemudian mencabut kunainya dan mulai mengiris daging yang berada di tubuh haku.  
Srattt! Srrattt!  
Terlihat jantung berwarna kemerahan masih berdetak dengan lemah.  
"Ah, jantung yang bagus!" Naruto bersorak kegirangan.  
Naruto mulai mengambil jantung yang baru saja berhenti berdetak. Kemudian membagi jantung itu menjadi empat bagian.  
"Itadakimasu!" ucap naruto dan keempat potong jantung haku sudah masuk kedalam mulut naruto.  
"Ah..kenyang..saatnya membersihkan sampah. Tapi kasihan sasuke jika dia kubiarkan mati" ucap naruto tanpa ekspresi.  
Naruto mengambil penawar racun di dalam baju Haku dan meminumkannya ke sasuke.  
"Hmm.. beres, tinggal membakar tubuh busuk ini"  
"Katon, Gokakyu no jutsu" dan tiba-tiba api muncul dan membakar tubuh Haku.  
"Sekarang semua beres, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang baik lagi, huh menyebalkan" Naruto menggerutu dan memasang wajah innocentnya kembali.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sosok pria dengan topeng spiral diwajahnya menggumamkan sesuatu "Sebentar lagi, dunia akan menjadi milikku".

T.B.C

(0.0) (0.0)

Gimana? Kurang sadis? Iya sih kurang sadis, abis lagi gak mood nih.. mohon maaf kalau banyak ejaan dan kata-kata yang salah. Semoga fic buatan ku ini bisa menghibur para pembaca. Kritik, saran, dan coment sangat saya harapkan. Terima kasih.


End file.
